


Momentum

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tennis is a powerful aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and nothing but. Originally posted as commentfic in [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=giving_ground)[**giving_ground**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=giving_ground)'s journal. 496 words.

**Momentum**

Sometimes Genichirou wondered whether it was weird that a good game of tennis got Seiichi horny. He suspected that it probably was.

He also suspected that he probably ought to mind more than he did, but honestly, who was going to complain when Seiichi prowled into the locker room after the day's matches were over, eyes glittering with intent? Especially when everyone else was already scattering before he even said, "Everyone, out."

Genichirou left off buttoning his shirt and waited.

Seiichi gave the team ninety seconds, which was long enough for Niou to smirk and say something that was probably absolutely filthy to Akaya, who turned red and took off, still doing up his uniform and his shoelaces flapping, and for Renji to roll his eyes at their excesses. That was about thirty seconds longer than Genichirou had really expected, given how close Seiichi's match with Tezuka had been, and by the time the door banged shut behind Marui, Seiichi was already moving towards him.

"Good matches today," Genichirou noted, maneuvering himself closer to one of the benches, just in case.

"Excellent matches," Seiichi all-but-purred, and invaded Genichirou's personal space to press him against the wall. It looked like Seiichi was going to be impatient after all.

And that was the last coherent thought Genichirou managed before Seiichi kissed him, overwhelming as a tidal wave, hands stroking down his chest and snaking into his underwear to grope him. Genichirou groaned and pulled Seiichi to him, answering Seiichi's kiss with the hunger he'd been bottling up since Seiichi had laughed and taken his second set from Tezuka. He went fumbling for the fastenings of Seiichi's shorts, got them undone and shoved down, and the tile walls of the locker room echoed both of their groans back to them as Seiichi rocked against him, hard and eager.

Seiichi might have been saying something, _yes_ and _fuck_ and _Genichirou_, but he couldn't make himself focus on that. Seiichi's ass was tight under his hands and Seiichi was grinding against him with one hand caught between them. His thin calloused fingers stroked over their cocks, driving them both higher, pleasure gathering momentum upon itself until it cut through him, keen and perfect as the sweep of a return or the stroke of a blade.

When Genichirou could start to think again, if dazed, half-formed thoughts could be called thinking, he was slumped against the wall. The drape of Seiichi against him, sticky and hot, was the only thing keeping him propped up. It shouldn't have been comfortable, but it was, so he let himself drift as Seiichi caught his breath again and nuzzled his throat.

All in all, tennis _was_ a strange aphrodisiac. On the other hand, most of the time Genichirou couldn't bring himself to care, and one of these days, he was going to visit a shrine and light a stick of incense, just to say thanks to the gods for having put Tezuka Kunimitsu on the planet.

**end**


End file.
